Chain Email
by hikari luv shirayuki
Summary: A girl was rejected by her friends because of one misunderstanding. Feeling depressed by their harsh treatment, she turned to one beauty. Then, a chain e-mail changed everything...


_Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is not my mine._

* * *

CHAIN E-MAIL

-

-

"You're not my friend anymore!"

Cagalli's scream rang over and over again inside Fllay's head. It sounded like a loud bell. Then, a crushing feeling came to Fllay and it swept her being like a great wave.

Without waiting for her reaction, the blonde girl who just screamed at Fllay immediately fled from the scene. Not even giving a second glance.

But, the redheaded teen could not feel a thing…she just collapsed.

* * *

"Where am I?" Fllay finally came to. She found herself lying on the bed in the school's clinic.

"Sleeping well?"

The sudden appearance of a voice startled Fllay. She turned her head to search for that voice but found no one.

"Where are you?" Her skin started to feel all tingly.

"I'm here…" A girl emerged from the window curtain. Her voice was soft and soothing but that did not calm Fllay's suspicion.

"What are you doing behind that curtain? I didn't see anyone there just now…"

The girl giggled. Dimples were seen emerging from her cheeks. "Why, I want to see the sunset…it's beautiful…" Then, her eyes sparkled. "Want to see it?"

She did not wait for Fllay's approval. The petite girl gently moved the curtains and opened the windows. Late evening's light flooded the dim room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

For a moment, Fllay blushed at the beautiful sight in front of her. It was not the sunset but the girl herself. When orange light was upon pink, it produced quite an exotic sight.

Thus, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful, even for a girl like Fllay.

"Ummm, I have to go now…it's getting late." Fllay said, a little timidly. "My parents will get noisy if I come back late."

"Oh, don't mind me. You can go back if you already feel better." The girl smiled warmly.

Fllay smiled back. She was going to head for the door but suddenly remembered something.

"I'm Fllay. What's your name?"

"Lacus Clyne."

-

-

_**A few days later…**_

-

-

Fllay panted and puffed. She did not give a damn about anyone all around her. Whether they are the school's students, her friends, her classmates, seniors or her teachers, she just ignored them. She wanted to concentrate on her running…running to the top of the school.

Abruptly, the roof's door burst open. Finally, Fllay reached her goal.

However, there was no joy. Only tears fall from her grey eyes, like a rain, when she was on her fours.

"Why…why…WHY?!" The cherry head wailed. Then, she curled up into fetal position; she was exhausted, physically end emotionally.

She remembered what had happened just minutes ago. The mere thinking of it made her distressed, causing her to cry more.

"_Hey, the 'bitch' is late for class. Never seen her late before!" Cagalli exclaimed loudly as she spoke with her cli__ques. Fllay just ignored them and sat on her seat; all silent and gloomy._

"_Must be chasing some guys, I think!" Lunamaria remarked, adding salt to the wound._

"_Well, it can't be helped since that girl craves for men so much!" Cagalli guffawed loudly. At the same time, her cliques roared in laughter._

_Could not take it anymore, Fllay quickly got up and ran as fast as she could. She wanted to escape from the pain…_

"_See? What I said is right. Fllay is a bitch! MAJOR BITCH!!" _

_She still could hear Cagalli's voice as she left the classroom. Her voice angered her so much._

_Yet, the sadness inside her heart was greater…_

"Feeling OK already?"

A female voice broke Fllay from her reverie. It was Lacus, who extended a hand towards her.

Hesitating for a while, the redhead weakly took the hand. Lacus raised her up with much difficulty since Fllay was heavy; her will to live was drained, so was her energy.

"What happened?" Lacus asked her. Her voice was filled with concern.

"All my friends are against me now." Fllay sobbed. Lacus gave her a tissue to wipe her nose. "My best friend, Cagalli, hates me…"

"Why?"

Fllay's sobs stopped. "She caught me being alone with her BF inside the gym store…I was caught in a compromising pose with her man at that time..."

"So, it's natural for her to be angry, then…" Lacus raised an eyebrow.

"NO!" The redhead suddenly yelled at her. "I'm innocent! It was him who harassed me!"

Then, her sobs came back. "I thought she wanted to rescue me but instead, she yelled at me. I wanted to explain to Cagalli but…"

"She rejected you."

Fllay nodded weakly. Lacus could only offer her a hug, to dispel her sadness.

"Thanks, Lacus…" Fllay looked at Lacus' face. "You're very kind…"

The pink-haired girl only smiled and stroked Fllay's fiery hair. It was blissful to be like this, Fllay thought. Thus, wanting to forget her pains, she nuzzled onto Lacus' chest. It was warm there…

* * *

"Lacus?" Fllay's eyes were searching here and there. She was on the rooftops again but this time, with a lunchbox in hand.

"Hello there."

"Lacus!" Fllay startled by her sudden appearance. "You always appeared from nowhere! Can you stop giving me heart attack?" Then, she giggled.

Lacus shared her happiness, too. She noticed the lunchbox and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Fllay blushed and promptly shook her head. "N-no…it's me who should thank you…"

"We're friends, right?" Lacus' smile was wider than ever and she grabbed Fllay's hand. Immediately, she led the redhead to her favourite spot. Both of them made themselves comfortable there.

"What's inside?" The pink head pointed at the lunchbox.

"Tadaa…some sandwiches and cookies!"

"Oh!" Lacus could not hide her delight. "This is my favourite!" She immediately picked a chocolate cookie and popped it into her mouth.

"Me, too!" Fllay followed suit and the two started to enjoy their break-time lunch.

Moments later, with their stomach full, the girls were lying spread-eagle on the floor and stared at the big, blue sky. Neither girls spoke, they just lying silently there.

"Don't you have a class after this?" Fllay enquired.

"Yes…" Lacus nodded lightly. "But, I'm not going, anyway. Boring…" She purposely lengthened the last word.

Hearing that, Fllay laughed a little. "I think I'm not going to mine, too. Boring…" She did it, too. Then, the two girls broke into heartful laughter.

"Which class are you in?" Fllay sat up.

"2-A"

"Oh, you're older than me. But, I never seen you before."

"I'm unpopular…" Lacus sat up, too, and heaved a heavy breath.

The cherry head offered her a bitter smile. "Guess that we're the same. Today was no different. Cagalli's clique kept on harassing and teasing me. I wish they will die."

The last sentence that Fllay uttered was said in a barely-heard voice.

"You wish their death…"

Fllay jumped at Lacus off-handed remark. "N-no! I didn't mean it! I-I…"

"I know…" Lacus slowly turned her head to face the flustered Fllay and grinned.

Suddenly, a muffled music was heard inside Fllay's pocket. Lacus knew it was her handphone but Fllay seemed not too eager to get it.

"An e-mail…" The redhead spoke softly. "A chain e-mail…"

"That's interesting. What did it say?"

"If you send this e-mail to 10 of your good friends and received them back, that means they are your true friends. However, if you don't send them, all your friends will be in a great trouble." Then, Fllay turned towards the long-haired teen. "Honestly, I'm superstitious, you know." She lightly knocked her head and stuck out her tongue a bit.

"There's nothing wrong being superstitious." Lacus laughed. Then, she tied her hair into a pony-tail with a rubber band.

"Can you give me your number?" Fllay asked with a smile.

"I'm sorry…I don't have one."

"Oh…" Fllay was visibly disappointed. She shifted her gaze at her handphone.

"Just send it to your best friends, then."

What Lacus said made Fllay went silent. My best friends are hating me now, she thought. Then, she looked at Lacus.

_But, at least, I got you…_

-

-

_**A week later…**_

-

-

"Why are our class seemed quiet?" Fllay looked around and sat on her place.

"Well, it's a no wonder since Cagalli and friends are absent." Miriallia, Fllay's neighbour answered for her. "It's too quiet and I hate it. Oh, Fllay, thanks for your e-mail last week. But, I deleted it after sending it back to you. You know, I'm not into these things…" The brunette slightly waved her hand, grinning.

"It's not a big deal anyway." Fllay smiled at her back. Afterwards, without warning, the homeroom teacher came in and the class became completely quiet.

"Good morning to you all." The female teacher with a short, raven hair began to talk. Then, she noticed that a number of her students were absent.

"Oh, before I forget, Cagalli, Lunamaria, Judith, Maria, Ivy, Theresa, Patricia, Jessica and Esther were admitted to the hospital. I heard that they have a bad fever. So class, be careful."

Fllay immediately raised her hand. "Ma'am Natarle, two days before they looked well. Why they are getting sick so quickly?"

"Who knows?" The teacher shrugged. Seconds later, her lips curled into a smile. "I know you're worried about them, Fllay."

The redhead bit her lower lips. They might hate her but Fllay still felt a genuine concern towards those nine girls. They were, after all, her friends.

When the bell rings, Fllay rushed out from the class and went to the rooftop. She wanted to talk to Lacus, badly.

"Lacus?" She searched for her but no one was there. Not a soul. Then, she went to her class and asked for her. However…

"We don't have a classmate named Lacus. Are you sure you're searching in the right class?"

The boy's answer baffled her. Her forehead creased as she walked away from that class. Fllay did not feel like eating so she headed for the library, just to kill time.

When she was there, she noticed Miriallia, who was sitting alone and lazily perusing through the school magazine. Fllay knew that she was bored.

Miri was aware of her presence. "What's up?"

Fllay sighed. "Just came back from the 2nd year class. Searching for a friend."

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "The seniors? I never heard that you have a friend there."

"I am. But strangely, her classmates didn't know her. They said she wasn't in that class."

"Weird…what's her name?"

"Lacus." Fllay sat beside Miri and slumped on the table.

"Just Lacus?"

"Lacus Clyne."

"I think I came across that name in this mag. Let me see…ah, there she is. Lacus Clyne, class 2-A…she's in that class 3 years ago, so no wonder the people in 2-A didn't know her."

That fact made Fllay sat up straight. "Are you kidding me?"

"Why should I?" Miriallia smiled. "See for yourself."

Fllay's eyes bulged when she saw the picture. It was really Lacus.

"Three years ago…hmmm, I remember one story about a girl who committed suicide by jumping from the school's rooftop. But I can't remember why. I heard she got a long, pink hair and she was a real beauty."

The crimson-haired teen hated to admit it but she did feel a chill to her spine. Miriallia did not know that the girl in her story was Lacus since the picture was in black-and-white. If it was coloured…

"Wait, now I remember…all of her good friends turned against her. It sent her into deep depression and poof! She killed herself."

Fllay eyed Miriallia strangely. This brunette can joke when telling this kind of story, she mused.

"Nah, it's an old story. Nothing to do with us. Let's go back to the class!"

Fllay could only nod weakly. She was uneasy and terrified. It was unbelievable because all these times, she was talking to, playing with and eating together with a ghost! However, their class was in uproar when they got there.

"Fllay, Miriallia!" A boy named Kira hailed the two girls. "Cagalli just passed away!"

"What!" Fllay's heart was filled with disbelief. Miriallia was equally the same.

"Just now the hospital called the school and they told Madam Natarle that Cagalli's fever turned worse. Moments later, she died." Kira added more.

The news weakened Fllay's legs. She felt like wanted to collapse but a sudden realisation hit her.

"Wait…" Fllay's hands started to feel clammy. "You're the only one who received my e-mail, right?"

"Yes…" Miriallia frowned, visibly upset by the recently-told news.

"Come with me!" Fllay led her out from the class and into the corridor.

"What happened?"

"Listen." Fllay put her hands on Miri's shoulders. "The e-mail…I only sent it to you. I was supposed to send it to the ten of my best friends but I only sent it to you. I have ten best friends…nine of them are in the hospital and…and Cagalli died…"

Tears started to trickle down from Fllay's eyes. "It's all my fault!"

Miriallia stared at her with disbelief. "That stupid e-mail got nothing to do with their sickness! Have you gone nuts?!"

Fllay slowly removed her hands from Miri's shoulders. Next, she began to run away from her.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to the rooftops! I need to talk to someone!" The redhead yelled her answer, then, ran as fast as she could.

* * *

"Lacus?" Fllay panted and rested for a while, to catch her breath. "You're here."

The girl that she was searching for was enjoying the scenery all around her. She acted like she was expecting the redhead from the start.

"I'm always been here…" She turned. A broad smile was on her face.

Then, Fllay remembered the fact she was not talking to a real person. She took the step forward hesitantly.

"Why do you look so fearful?" Lacus' expression was unchanged. She began to walk towards Fllay, too.

"It was you who killed Cagalli, right?" Fllay stopped in her tracks. "Why?! Answer me!!"

Lacus only smiled. "I'm just carrying out your wish…"

"I didn't wish those girls to be dead! I didn't mean to!"

"A wish, how matter small or big, is still a wish. Don't deny it…"

Fllay swore that Lacus like the Cheshire Cat in the book…with her devilish grin.

"After all, it was **YOU** who didn't send that e-mail to all your 'good friends'…so, I've no choice and great trouble is what they got…"

Fllay was enraged by the way Lacus spoke. She was cold, without remorse.

"They're still my friends! Even after all what they have done to me, they're still my friends!"

"Liar." Lacus' pink hair began to float on its own; the aura around her began to darken. "You hate them…you want them to disappear…I'm just fulfilling your wish…"

As soon as she ended those sentences, Fllay's legs began to move forward.

"What the…?" She panicked. "My body is moving on its own!"

She walked until she reached the railings. Once she got there, she climbed it. The height from the top to below was dizzying.

"You don't have friends, Fllay…" Lacus laughed hysterically. "Why don't you jump and die?"

"NO!" Fllay was still defiant even though she was terrified to the core.

_I don't want to die!_

"Why not? You're like me, despised by our own friends, all alone and wanting human warmth. Yet, they trampled upon us and make us suffer..." Suddenly, the apparition in front of Fllay charged towards her at amazing speed. "After all, YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

"Somebody...HELP ME!" Fllay screamed at the top of her lungs. It was obvious that Lacus was going to push her. She did not want her life to end like this. Never!

Waiting for a help to come felt like an eternity to Fllay. Strange, she also felt everything was moving in slow-mo.

"Fllay!" The rooftop's door burst open.

"Miriallia! Save me!" The cherry head tearfully pleaded. At the same time when Miri appeared, Lacus vanished. The dark aura on the rooftop disappeared, too.

Miri rushed towards Fllay and pulled her from the steel railing. Soon after that, Fllay burst into tears.

"Oh, Miri, Miri…thank god…" She wailed under Miriallia's embrace. "The ghost of that girl…that girl killed Cagalli…causing all of them sick...because...because of that chain e-mail..."

"Shhh…" Miri tried to calm her tumultuous heart. She squeezed her friend tight. "Don't worry, you're safe now…"

Fllay hiccupped while reciprocating her friend's hug. "You're my best friend, right?" She stared tearfully at Miriallia's clear eyes.

Then, Fllay felt a sharp pain to her chest. Something had pierced deep into her. Slowly, she withdrew from Miriallia's body and saw a large knife sticking out from her chest. Darkish red blood began to gush from the pierced area and darkened her school uniform

"Miri?" She looked at the other girl, wanting an explanation.

"It's your fault, Fllay! Because of you, Cagalli died! You killed my best friend! You've failed to send her that e-mail! If you send it, Cagalli wouldn't have to die! You've forsaken your own good friend!"

However, Miriallia's harsh words were silent as the air. Fllay slowly losing all her senses, one by one. As she began to collapse to the cold floor, Fllay saw a pink-haired figure standing behind Miriallia, who was grinning devilishly.

_You're right, Lacus…I have no friends…I-_

Finally, Fllay could not feel a thing anymore. Everything was black.

* * *

A/N: Phew, that was my first attempt to write a horror fic. What do you think? Feel free to comment, guys! The situation in this story might be already overused but I like to write it. One more thing, I'm not bashing Fllay here. I just like to put her as the main character albeit a tragic one. That's all from me and thanks for reading! Ciao! (bows)


End file.
